The Devil's Nest
by WillowSioui
Summary: GreedxOC, KimbleexOC, AlphonsexOC. This takes place before, during, and after Greed kidnaps Aplhonse Elric. What REALLY happened in the Devil's Nest...ratings may change. Rated for language, 'cuz it's Greed. Fans knwo what I'm talking about.
1. Maesa at the Nest

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. I do, however, own the OC. The plot still belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, but I have tweaked it to my liking to fit in the OC.

**Plot:** GreedxOC, KimbleexOC, AlphonsexOC (same OC). This takes place before Greed and the chimera kidnapped Alphonse Elric. I have, though, added my own OC for some Greed numiness! Rating may change. Rated for language, 'cuz it's Greed. Fans know what I'm talking about.

* * *

Greed reclines in his armchair, a woman hanging off of his arm. In his other hand, he holds a bottle of ice-cold beer. Looking through his sunglasses, he pretends to play attention to one of the chimera who works for him. He lifts his beer to his lips and takes a wig, the woman on his arm whispering sweet nothings into his ear. As the chimera, Loa, comes to the end of his report, Greed interrupts him.

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you just say _immortality?_" When Loa nods his head, a mile-wide smiles spreads across Greed's face. He waves his free hand in the air, signalling for Loa to leave. When Loa complies, he waves his empty bottle in the air.

"Blondie! Beer!" Blondie, another chimera employed under Greed, walks up while drying his hands on a towel. He takes the empty beer from Greed, and replaces it with a freshly opened bottle. Greed looks at Martel, one of the only two female chimera, ass Blondie walks away. He tips his beer in her direction, even as the woman on his arm starts trailing kisses across his jaw and down his neck.

"Take Loa and Dorchet and go find this Elric kid. I want to know his secret; I want to know how he did it." Martel slowly nods her head, and gets to her feet. She walks out of the bar, the Devils' Nest, taking the chimera Dorchet with her to go get Loa. Greed stands up and pushes the woman at his arm out of his way absently. He lifts his beer to his lips and takes a long swig from it. Looking around the bar, his eyes fall on the form of a girl sleeping on the couch. She appears to be around eighteen years of age, although she is relatively small for her age. She is wearing light blue jeans and black hiking boots with a black tee-shirt. Her copper curls are striking against her pale skin and the black of Blondie's leather biking jacket, which he had lain over her to keep her form getting cold. Greed kicks her couch, taking another swing from his beer, and the girl jumps up, jacket falling off of her, her copper curls going flying around her shoulders, golden eyes searching the bar. Her eyes focus on Greed and she relaxes, letting out an explosive breath. Greed snorts in amusement.

"'Morning there, Maesa." Maesa is the youngest chimera in the group, so everyone always looks after her no matter what. She smiles up at Greed, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Good morning, Greed!" She jumps up and wraps her arms around his chest, and he laughs at her, patting her head. She pulls back, still smiling, and picks up Blondie's jacket. She holds it out to him, but he puts up a hand.

"You keep it. I can always get another." Maesa's smile spreads from ear to ear, and she slips the jacket, way too big for her, on. Blondie laughs at her, shaking his head, and walks back to the bar, placing his towel on his shoulder. Greed looks back to the woman who was hooked on his arm and snorts.

"You can go now." The woman glared in Maesa's direction, gathers her clothing, and leaves. Greed looks at Maesa, who's head is cocked to the side, confusion written all over her face. She looks at Greed, still confused.

"Why did she look at me like that?" Greed shrugs his shoulders and slumps down into his chair. He takes a sip of his beer, and motions for her to come closer. She complies, and he grabs her hand, pulling her into his lap. She lifts her knees to her chest and snuggle into his chest, hiding her face with one sleeve of he jacket. Greed keeps an arm around her shoulders, and relaxes, taking drinks from his beer. Kimblee, an ex-military soldier, walks up and sits in the chair opposite from Greed. He looks at Maesa, and shakes his head. Greed signals for Blondie, and he comes with two new beer. Handing one to Greed and the other to Kimblee, he takes Greed's old beer and walks back to the bar. Maesa looks up at Kimblee, and smirks.

"Good morning, Kimblee." Kimblee nods his head, taking a drink from his beer. Looking back at Greed, he raises an eyebrow.

"I heard that you sent Martel, Loa, and Dorchet to go get one of the Elric brothers." Greed nods his head, and tips his beer in Kimblee's direction.

"Immortality, baby, immortality." Maesa reaches up and grabs Greed's sunglasses, takes them off of his face, and puts them on. She looks back to Kimblee, flashing a toothy smile. She reaches out and Greed gives her his beer. She tips it to her lips and takes a sip, then hands it back to Greed. She stands up and stretches, arms above her head, her tee-shirt riding up her stomach to reveal a small diamond piercing. Kimblee looks at her admiringly, taking a sip from his beer, eyes never leaving her body. Greed catches this sudden attention to Maesa, and grabs a handful of peanuts and chucks them at Kimblee. Kimblee glares at Greed just as Maesa walks to the bar to talk with Blondie.

"What the Hell was that about, Kimblee?" Kimblee sits back, crossing his ankle across his knee. He shrugs his shoulders, one of his eyebrows shooting up, and takes a sip of his beer. He balances his beer on the top of his knee.

"Why shouldn't I look? She's a beauty, you know…" Greed snarls slightly, expression darkening.

"I told you before. You do not touch her. _No one_ touches her." Kimblee shrugs his shoulders again, as Greed gets up and walks up to Maesa. He takes back his sunglasses and puts them on, earning a small displeased noise from Maesa. He pats her on the head, and walks to the back rooms to take a small nap before his chimera bring Alphonse Elric back. Kimblee puts his beer down and walks up to Maesa. He places his arm around her shoulders, and she looks up at him.

"What is it, Kimblee?" Kimblee shrugs, a maniacal grin spreading across his face. He notices Blondie washing the counter, watching him with a warning expression. Kimblee ignores him. He looks at Maesa, and she blinks a few times, confused. With his free hand, he places two fingers under her chin and makes her look directly at him. He leans forwards and presses his lips to hers, catching her off guard. She freezes up, while Kimblee's lips move against hers. Noticing the lack of response, he pulls back to see Greed standing behind her with a dark, dangerous expression. Kimblee raises and eyebrow and takes his arm off of her shoulders, putting his arms in the air and slowly walking backwards. He continues to walk backwards until he hit's the stairs, then turns around, places his hands in his pockets, and walks up the stairs to the street outside whistling under his breath. Maesa looks at Greed, eyes wide. He sighs deeply, and takes her hand, pulling her with him towards the rooms. She follows him without a problem, not saying a word. He pulls her into a room, pushing her ahead of him and pulling the door closed. Greed takes off his vest and throws it onto a chair. He pulls off his boots as well, and throws them to the floor by the chair. Flopping down on the bed, he motions for her to come and join him. She takes off her jacket, placing it nicely on the chair, and lays down beside him. He wraps his arms around her, and pulls a blanket over them.

"Mae, if he **ever** touches you again, you tell me right away. I promised you when I found you that no one would ever hurt you again, and I will keep that promise." Maesa nods her head, then snuggles into Greed's chest. If she were any other woman, he would be trying for something more by now, but she isn't. He protects her like a daughter, if he were ever to have one. He would never want the responsibility, but Maesa is self-reliable, and so easy to take care of. The two of them go to sleep, just until one of the chimera tell them that they have found Alphonse Elric.

* * *

**Review, please. I really want to make sure no one is too OOC, especially Greed. Please, tell me if I did! Do you like my OC? Constructive Criticism welcome!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**~R**


	2. Tension and Problems

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. I do, however, own the OC. The plot still belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, but I have tweaked it to my liking to fit in the OC.

**Plot:** GreedxOC, KimbleexOC, AlphonsexOC (same OC). This takes place before Greed and the chimera kidnapped Alphonse Elric. I have, though, added my own OC for some Greed numiness! Rating may change. Rated for language, 'cuz it's Greed. Fans know what I'm talking about.

* * *

Blondie walks into the room Greed and Maesa are in, and kicks at the bed. The two of them jump up, Greed getting out of the bed quickly. He looks Blondie in he eyes, and Blondie nods his head, expression serious. Maesa gets out of bed as well and pulls on the jacket that Blondie gave her. Greed pulls on his boot and vest, then stalks out of the room and into the actual bar portion of the place, Blondie and Maesa in tow. Loa and two other chimera join them, and they walk through a door and down a flight of stairs. They get to another small door, and open it, walking through. Dorchet is sitting on a wooden crate, katana resting against him, and smoking through a pipe. There is a large suit of armour sitting on the ground, tied with chains. From the way her voice reverberates, Martel is inside the suit of armour. Greed asks Loa if the suit of armour is the one that they were looking for. When he gets his answer, Greed walks up to him and grabs the armour's head, pulling it off. He then slams it back down into place, and points to himself.

"The name's Greed. Lets be friends." When he finishes speaking, the suit of armour, Alphonse Elric, gasps.

"Th-the Ouroboros tattoo!" Greed blinks in surprise, looking at his hand.

"You know about these?" As their conversation continues, Maesa sits beside Dorchet. He looks at her, and laughs when he spots Blondie's jacket. She hugs her knees to her chest, placing her head on Dorchet's shoulder. He takes a deep breath, then hands his pipe to her. She puts her hand up and shakes her head, declining his silent offer. When they look back towards Greed and Alphonse, there is a woman standing with them as well. She has Greed by his shirt, and is yelling at him. Greed is standing there, completely bored. When she lets go of him, she turns her back and storms out of the room. Greed looks at Alphonse, a small grin on his face.

"Your teacher's something, eh?" Alphonse thanks him awkwardly, and Greed pats him on the back. He looks at Blondie, Loa, Dorchet, and a bunch of the other chimera.

"Lets go; we've got work to do." They all start to follow him, including Maesa, but Greed holds out his hand to stop her. "Mae, stay with Martel, okay?" Maesa nods her head, then walks over to the Alphonse, and sits down in front of him. Greed and the chimera walk out of the storage-like room, the door slamming closed behind them. Maesa grins.

"You doing okay, Martel?" There is a muffled, echoing answer, and Martel pops out of the armour's head. She places the head back, then looks Maesa in the eye.

"I'm good. Keep an eye on him, 'kay?" Maesa nods her head, and Martel runs out of the room. Maesa looks back at Alphonse, and cocks her head to the side, her grin growing slightly. Reaching forwards, she knocks on the armour. Alphonse nods his head, armour clinking.

"What's your name, miss?" Maesa laughs at his formality, a silvery laugh. She fixes her jacket, and moves so that she is in a crouching position.

"Maesa. Maesa Terra. And you are…Alphonse Elric?" Alphonse nods again, armour clinking. Maesa's butterscotch eyes roll over him, thinking about what he would look like if he were in a human body. She laughs slightly, failing at the task she gave herself. The door opens, and Greed walks back in. He walks up to the two, and holds out his hand for Maesa.

"C'mon, my little chimera. Lets go." She takes his hand as Alphonse stutters. Greed starts walking away, with Maesa trailing behind, hand-in-hand. Maesa looks behind her, looking at Alphonse, feeling a pang of guilt for the boy. Greed notices the look as they walk out of the room, the door slamming shut. He snorts in disgust.

"Oh, let it be, Mae. You're old enough to be his mother." Maesa sighs, still following Greed's lead. Greed walks back to the rooms, and closes the door behind them. Maesa sighs, lets go of his hand, and wraps her arms around his chest. He stares at her with a blank expression. She nuzzles his chest, trying to hide her face as best as she can. She mumbles something unintelligible. Greed lightly pries her away from him, an eyebrow raised. Her bottom lip is protruding, in an extremely cute pout.

"You aren't mad at me, are you?" She whispers, tears coming to her eyes. Greed blinks a few times, his sunglasses on an odd angle. Then, he laugh uproariously, taking her face in his hands. He leans down, and shakes his head.

"Of course not, Mae." He leans in and presses his lips to hers, and Maesa reacts instantly. She wraps her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss. Their lips move together, completely in sync, and Maesa feels Greed's tongue against her lips, asking for permission. She grants it immediately, his tongue slipping into her mouth. They're tongues battle for dominancy, as Greed wraps his arms around her small body, pulling her closer to him. The door opens behind them, and they reluctantly pull apart. Blondie is standing in the doorway, eyebrow raised, shaking his head.

"Do you have no shame, Greed?" Greed smiles, then they both look in her direction, and laugh at how red her face is. Greed walks out of the room, and up to the bar, ordering a beer. Blondie grins at Maesa, and puts an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry about is, Mae. He has a way, you know." Maesa nods her head, still blushing like crazy. He rubs her arm, as they walk slowly towards the lounge. They both sit on the couch, his arm still around her shoulders. She looks up at Blondie, and sighs deeply. Blondie just shakes his head, as if to say that it is okay, and Maesa snuggles into him. He looks up as Greed walks up to them, squatting down, in front of the couch they are on. Maesa looks at him, cheeks still lightly dusted pink. Greed holds up a few beers, and gives one to Blondie and one to Maesa. He himself takes a drink from his. Blondie places his beer on the coffee table beside the couch they are sitting on. Maesa takes a long swig from the beer, then scrunches her face at the after-taste of it. Both Greed and Blondie laugh at her expression. Greed shakes his head, then stands up and stalks to the rooms again. Blondie takes his arm off of Maesa's shoulders.

"Go ahead, kiddo. I doubt he'll do anything to you." Maesa gets up and walks, hesitantly, to the door of the room Greed's in. She knocks lightly, then walks in, closing the door behind her. When she sees Greed, she blushes instantly and whips her head to the side. Greed laughs at her. She hesitantly looks back at him through a veil of her copper curls. He is shirtless, and his pants are undone. His boots are off in the corner, and he is staring at her with a very amused expression. He holds out his hand to her, and she slowly walks up to him. He takes her in his arms, resting his chin on her head. Her face grows an even brighter read than her hair as she is pressed against his bare chest. She looks up at him, and he leans down immediately, pressing his lips to hers with a ferocity that catches her by surprise. Keeping his lips on hers, he bends down and picks her up, pressing her as close to him as possible. He turns around, Maesa in his arms, and lays her down on the bed, crawling over her. This has caused her to lay down, still in shock. When he finally pulls away to take a breath, Maesa's breathing had become ragged and her eyes are slightly glassed over. He bends over, trailing kisses across her jaw line and down her neck to the crook, where the kisses become more passion-filled. He starts trailing back up her neck, and pauses at her ear lobe, taking it into his mouth and nibbling on it slightly, causing Maesa to gasp. Greed chuckled under his breath, his hand placing itself under her body, and lifting her closer to him. His mouth fins its way back to hers, where it moulds itself to hers. She closes her eyes and returns the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and tangling her fingers in his hair. His tongue slips into her mouth, and they start battling, as Greed better positions the two of them. Maesa arches her back slightly, pressing herself to him even further, causing Greed to chuckle into their kiss. His mouth moves down her neck, and his hands push her shirt up slightly, when someone opens the door again, causing Greed to growl slightly. He sits up, hands still on her stomach, and looks at the unwanted intrusion to his good time. One of the chimera, the lizard-man Bido, is standing there, looking uncomfortable.

"S-sir…the military is here!" Greed's eyes widen, and he gets up immediately, puling Maesa to her feet as well. He buttons his pants, pulls on his boots, shirt, and vest, then looks at Maesa and freezes. Her hair is slightly mussed, her cheeks flushed, and her lips swollen from his kisses. His heart pounds in his chest at this sight, but he shakes his head and grabs her hand.

"Lets go!" The three of them rush out of the room, and down into the cellar. The rest of the chimera are there. Loa has Alphonse over his shoulder, and since Martel in missing, she is obviously in the suit of armour. Once they are all together, Greed points at a large box in the corner. Dorchet and Blondie go over to it and push it out of the way, a trap-door revealing itself. They open the door in the floor, and everyone goes over to it, dropping to the hidden hallway below. Once everyone is in, the door is pulled shut, and they all start to run ass fast as they can. Greed is pulling Maesa behind him, trying to make her keep up with them all. They all run until they get to the outside street, where there is a large truck with a canvas-covered back sitting there, waiting. Kimblee is sitting in the drivers seat, and they all pile into the back of the large truck. The truck starts up and drives off, leaving the sounds of men running and screaming and gunshots being fired behind. Greed looks through a curtain to the front seat, and speaks to Kimblee.

"Go up to the woods. I know a place there we can go." As they drive, they hear a male voice yelling at the soldiers about how his younger brother is in there. Alphonse's head shoots up.

"Brother?!" Loa hits him in the head to silence him, causing Alphonse to fall to the ground. Then he cringes slightly at the groaning noises coming from inside the armour.

"Sorry about that, Martel. I forgot you were in there." Maesa pulls Blondie's jacket closer around her shoulders and sniffles a bit. Greed places an arm protectively around her shoulders as she tries desperately to fix her fair. Dorchet laughs at her and helps her. Maesa scrunches up her face.

"Where are we going Greed?" Greed looks down at here and sighs.

"My old house. I haven't been in the damn thing for a good century and a half, so I doubt it'll still be nice, but…it'll have to do." Seemingly pleased with that answer, Maesa snuggles into him, and falls asleep. He looks down at her and plants a kiss on her head, then glares at everyone. "What?"

* * *

**Review, please! Please tell me if anyone is too OOC…and also, did you like the GreedxMaesa moments? First time I've written something like that, so….**

**~R**


	3. Home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. I do, however, own the OC. The plot still belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, but I have tweaked it to my liking to fit in the OC.

**Plot:** GreedxOC, KimbleexOC, AlphonsexOC (same OC). This takes place before Greed and the chimera kidnapped Alphonse Elric. I have, though, added my own OC for some Greed numiness! Rating may change. Rated for language, 'cuz it's Greed. Fans know what I'm talking about.

* * *

Everyone is quite as they drive through the countryside. They keep peeking out under the tarps covering the rear end of the truck, noticing how the farther they go, the more trees there are. The sunlight has trouble peeking through the large canvas of the trees, but the heat is sill all around them. Maesa has forgotten wearing the jacket Blondie had given her, instead using it as a pillow as she lays down on the floor of the truck. They soon feel the truck turn onto a bumpier road, then stop after a little while. They hear the driver's door slam shut as Kimblee gets out, then they hear his boots crunching as he walks around the truck. Then, they hear him speaking with someone.

"I promise you, sergeant, there is nothing illegal in my truck." Kimblee grabs onto the back flap and pulls it open. Standing beside him is a man in a military uniform, with a gun in his hand. His eyes widen at the sight of all of them in the truck. Kimblee takes on a feigned surprised expression.

"Oh, would you look at that." As the sergeant lifts and aims his gun, Kimblee claps his hands and puts them on the mans' arm, causing it to explode. The man holds his arm and starts screaming in anguish as blood starts spewing from the wound. Kimblee takes his head in his hands, and that, too, explodes. He looks up at everyone.

"Give me a minuet. I'll go bury him in the woods." He picks up the dead mans' gun, storing it in the back of his pants, not visible behind his jacket, then starts to drag what is left of the man off into the forest, whistling to himself giddily. Maesa's eyes are wide, and she is holding a hand over her mouth. Greed pulls her closer to him, almost as if he is trying to shield her from what happened. After a few moments, Kimblee comes back, the sleeves of his jacket rolled up to his elbows, smirking and whistling. He closes the flap of the truck, then walks back around to the front seat. Once in, he starts the engine and continues the small ways up the driveway. Everyone is silent for the rest of the way. When Kimblee puts the truck into park, he walks around and pulls open the flap once more. All of the chimera file out, Loa still carrying Alphonse over his shoulder. They all look towards the 'house' and gasp. The place is an old mansion, made all of stone. There is ivy overgrowth all along the building, and a lot of the windows are broken. A crow squawks from its perch on a branch of a large willow tree to the left of the mansion. They all follow Greed up to the building, Kimblee still whistling a tune under his breath.

When they enter the building, there is another audible gasp from everyone. Kimblee just whistles in surprise. The whole inside is dirty and filled with cobwebs, but it was obviously once glorious. There are twin staircases in the all-white marble foyer, with what was golden railings. There is a massive chandelier hanging in the middle of the fifty-or-so foot ceiling. The whole place is decorated extravagantly, with all dark hardwood furnishings. Greed walks out to the middle of the foyer, hands on hips, looking around. He shakes his head in disgust.

"I should have come by sooner to clean it up." No one answers him, they are too shocked. There is a large obsidian statue of a rearing horse in the middle of the foyer, right in front of Greed. The statue stands at almost eight feet, its stone eyes wide in some sort of frozen fear. Greed's expression softens slightly, and he pats the horse-statue fondly. Then, he turns around, looking at all of the dark wooden doors dotted throughout the place. He waves for everyone to follow him, which they do. He leads them all into a large ballroom, which is also made of all-marble. Loa puts Alphonse down, as they take in the sights. The ballroom is surrounded by pillars, and the whole circular call behind the pillars is windows that overlook a very overgrown garden. There is another large chandelier hanging, all golden. The ceiling, however, is painted with pictures of angels and cherubs, all reaching down, as if to take the dancers of the past away to join them. All along the windows are deep burgundy curtains, ripped and worn from the ages. Greed looks at everyone.

"Well…this is going to be out home from now on. Go on, look around. Find a room that takes your liking." He looks at Maesa, who is staring around admiringly, and motions for her to follow him. She walks up to him, boots making a horrible and not-so-graceful noise on the marble flooring. Greed takes up her hand and leads her out of the ballroom and back out into the foyer. He leads her up the right-hand staircase and to another floor, decorated very similar to the ballroom. He leads her to the north-end of the house, and through large double doors made of sturdy dark hardwood. Behind the doors is a large room with an espresso-coloured four-poster bed. The room is full of lush and expensive things, all nearly destroyed by time. Maesa looks up at Greed and cocks her head to the side.

"Is this…your house?" Greed nods his head, smirking. He brings her close to him, and bends down, whispering in her ear.

"Yes…and now it's yours." When he leans back to see her expression, he is instantly pleased. Her face is red, eyes wide, and her lips are parted slightly. He looks from her mouth to her eyes, a maniacal expression flitting across his face. He leans down to kiss her, but she back away from his reach. Furrowing his eyebrows, he looks at her, back against a wall. She looks at him sideways, through a blanket of her hair. He stands up straight, then shakes his head. He grins, then walks out of the room.

" Later." When Maesa is sure that he is far gone, she exit's the room, and decided to go exploring. She walks through a bunch of rooms, when she finds the library. There are old, old books filling deep brown bookshelves that stretch from floor to ceiling. She reaches out to one of the books, but stops when she hears someone behind her. She whips around to lay her eyes on Kimblee. He walks slowly towards her, and she walks slowly backwards. She bumps into a wall, and Kimblee walks straight in front of her. He places a hand on either side of her face on the wall, and leans in to take a deep breath, smelling her hair. When he leans back, her eyes grow wide.

"You aren't…afraid of me, are you?" Maesa shakes her head from side to side, hair flying across her shoulders. Some of her hair ends up in front of her face, and so Kimblee brushes it out of her eyes and tucks it behind her ears. He then, with one hand, cups her face in one hand and presses his lips to hers. She can feel the heat rush to her face as his lips move against hers, forcing her lips to part. Kimblee's tongue slips into her mouth, and his free hand slips behind her back, pulling her close to him. He walks forwards, pushing her against the wall behind her. Getting frustrated, he urges her slightly by lightly biting at her lip. Maesa complies, and closes her eyes, returning his kiss. She can feel his hands disappear from her body, but his body pushes her against the wall again, so that she can't move very much. She hears a small pop, then a buzzing sound. Kimblee moves his mouth to trail down her neck, and he starts to suck at the crook of her neck slightly, giving Maesa enough time to look down. Kimblee's pants are undone, and there is a small bulge forming. Kimblee's hands trail up her legs, his mouth finding hers again. From what she saw, she is now starting to freak out, so she pushes at his chest slightly, only to have him grab her wrists and hold them against the wall above her head with one of his own hands. With the other, she feels him undoing her jeans, and his hand slips into her pants. He doesn't get too much father, though, for Greed appears behind him, taking the back of his shirt and throwing him a ways away. Kimblee looks up at Greed's livid expression, and chuckles lightly, doing his pants back up. He gets up and , while whistling, he walks out of the room, hands in pockets. Greed looks at Maesa, who is biting her lip, causing it o bleed. His expression softens, and he walks up to her. He reaches out to her, and she flinches slightly. Then, after a few moments, she calms down. He walks right up to her and reaches down, doing up her jeans for her. He wipes away a tear that falls from her eyes with his thumb. She throws her arms around his neck with a little cry, and she starts weeping into his chest. Greed holds her to him, rubbing small circles into the small of her back.

"Don't worry, Mae. I won't ever let him touch you again."

* * *

**Review, please! This chappy got a little heated, ne? Please tell me what you think! Can I work on something?**

**~R**


	4. Inflexible Maesa

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. I do, however, own the OC. The plot still belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, but I have tweaked it to my liking to fit in the OC.

**Plot:** GreedxOC, KimbleexOC, AlphonsexOC (same OC). This takes place before Greed and the chimera kidnapped Alphonse Elric. I have, though, added my own OC for some Greed numiness! Rating may change. Rated for language, 'cuz it's Greed. Fans know what I'm talking about.

* * *

Greed takes a step back, assessing Maesa's emotional state. She is taking deep breaths, calming herself. Looking into Greed's eyes, she smiles wirily. Walking slowly around Greed, she folds her arms over her chest and walking out of the room. She makes her way down the stairs, completely avoiding Kimblee, who is lounging against a wall by the staircase. As she walks past him, he makes his hand into a make-shift 'gun' and pretends to shoot her; all while smiling and whistling. Maesa ends up running down the last of the stairs to get away from him, opening a door and stepping into a random room. She slams the door behind her, locking it. When she turns around, she notices Alphonse Elric tied in chains, sitting on the floor. Maesa slides down the door to the floor, bringing her knees up to her chest. Alphonse raises his hands, chained, and waves at her.

"Hello, what's your name?" Maesa looks down at her hands, twiddling her thumbs. She had never had much interaction with people outside of the Chimera or the people that came into the Devil's Nest, so she is a little weary around this steel-clad stranger.

"Maesa. No last name." Alphonse nods his head in acknowledgment.

"Well, Maesa. Why are you around all of these people? Don't they scare you?" Maesa's head shoots up, eyes wide. She begins to think frantically about this boy, about what he knows and how he should know it. Then she calms herself down, taking deep breaths.

"Only Kimblee scares me, Alphonse." Alphonse nods his head, seemingly pleased with the answer. Then he perks up.

"How old are you, even? I mean, you look to be around my brothers age, but you hang out with some really questionable people." Maesa laughs suddenly, and Alphonse cocks his head to the side. She stands up, still chuckling.

"Alphonse, I may have the appearance of a sixteen year old, but in reality I am forty two." Leaving Alphonse in his state of shock, Maesa unlocks the door and leaves the room. Closing the door, then locking it from the outside, she turns around to see Blondie standing in front of her. He smiles at her, patting her head. She smiles back, and giggles as he does so. Then she spots Greed standing at the top of the double staircase, hands on the railing. His expression softens, and a small smile slowly creeps across his face. Maesa excuses herself from Blondie, who watches her ascend the staircase to stand beside Greed. Greed reaches over to place a hand on her cheek, into which she leans her face. Greed bends down, pressing his lips to hers, then pulling away quickly. Maesa makes a small noise, then stands on her tip-toes and kisses him again, which he returns with a passion. Blondie shakes his head, and walks back into the room he has designated as his bedroom. He flops down onto his bed, and sighs deeply.

"Things are gunna be hard for that girl…"

* * *

**Review, please!**

**~Ryuu**


	5. War Crimes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. I do, however, own the OC. The plot still belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, but I have tweaked it to my liking to fit in the OC.

**Plot:** GreedxOC, KimbleexOC, AlphonsexOC (same OC). This takes place before Greed and the chimera kidnapped Alphonse Elric. I have, though, added my own OC for some Greed numiness! Rating may change. Rated for language, 'cuz it's Greed. Fans know what I'm talking about.

* * *

Maesa looks down to the statue of the stallion in the foyer, nose scrunching up. She looks at Greed who, just like her, is looking at the statue. His look, though, is distant and almost…peaceful. Maesa smiles at his rare expression, leaning her head on his shoulder. He looks down at her, and something sparks inside of him that he hadn't felt for a very, very long time. She smiles, snuggling up to him, and he laughs softly. Suddenly, as if wanting to disrupt the peace, the doors of the mansion slam open. Marching in is the Amestris State Military, guns at ready. A young boy, about fifteen storms in.

"ALPHONSE!!!!!!!!!" Greed nods his head, and one of his chimera drag Alphonse Elric out of one of the rooms. The blonde boy, presumably Edward Elric, walks up and starts yelling at the suit of armour. The older brother turns to a colonel of the state military.

"You can have them, Mustang. I don't care; I got my brother back." Colonel Mustang nods his head, retorting back at the small boy, then looks up the grand staircase towards Greed and Maesa.

"You, there. Are you the leader of this group?" Greed nods his head slowly, and turns to descend the stairs.

"Yes; and you must be Colonel Roy Mustang. I've heard a lot about you." Maesa follows Greed, holding onto the back of his vest. They reach the bottom of the stairs, Greed and Mustang doing a 'standoff'. Mustang's people surround the two, and Mustang makes a hand gesture. His troops flood the rooms, dragging out all of the chimera. He looks Greed in the eye.

"You are under the arrest of harbouring war criminals." Greed's eyes flash dangerously, but before he can do anything, Maesa stands in front of him in an offensive stance. Mustang motions for one of his men, second lieutenant Jean Havoc, to step forwards. He goes to reach for Maesa, easing his gun into a better position, but Maesa's eyes grow flat. She bears her teeth, abnormally sharp, and a low, feral growl tears from her throat. Havoc takes a step back, surprised, then reaches forwards again. Maesa roars at him, sounding very much like a wild animal. Greed takes her arm and pulls her beside him, holding her close. She looks up at him with her golden eyes, the pupils' now slit vertically. He shakes his head, then looks back at Mustang.

"You may take my men and I, but not this girl." The soldiers walk forwards, grabbing Greed, and pull him towards the door with the rest of the chimera. Maesa cries out defiantly, then charges Mustang. There is an echoing sound of a gun being fired, and Maesa falls to the ground. Greed cries out as she falls to the ground, clutching her chest, and then everything goes black.

She hears nothing.

* * *

**Review, please! MWAHAHA! Cliffhanger!**

**~R**


	6. In Cold Blood

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the FullMetal alchemist series, nor do I own the characters. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

**Plot:****GreedxOC, KimbleexOC, AlphonsexOC. This takes place before, during, and after Greed kidnaps Aplhonse Elric. What REALLY happened in the Devil's Nest...ratings may change. Rated for language, 'cuz it's Greed. Fans know what I'm talking about.**

Maesa blinks her eyes open, lifting her hands to cover them. There is a bright, shining light blinding her, burning her eyes. She feels herself lying on a cold, hard surface. She removes her hand from her eyes, squinting to see properly. Struggling to sit up, Maesa notices that she is wearing a white hospital gown, and she has a paper bracelet around her wrist. She brings it up to her teeth and tries to bite it off, but it doesn't work. Maesa finally succeeds in sitting up properly, and squints under the bright lights. She is in a white room with only one door. There is machinery around her, monitoring her heart-beat and blood pressure. She rips off the little wires attached to her, pulling out the IV. She gets off of the metal table, and nearly falls. Holding onto the side of the table, she tries to stand properly, when the door starts to open. She looks to her right and grabs a small knife-like object from one of the trays beside the metal table. The door opens, and people come in, all in white scrubs.

Maesa backs away from them, stumbling around as her feet are not used to walking. The people surround her, and one of them takes her weapon out of her hand. The same person wraps his arms around her, and she bites down on his arm, causing him to let go in pain. Another two male doctors surround her, one holding her still and another sticking her with a needle. As the contents of the needle get emptied into her body, Maesa finds herself relaxing. She relaxes against the male form which is holding her, and drifts off into sleep.

************************Later that day, 12:00 am*************************

Maesa opens her eyes once more to find herself in a normal hospital bed. She looks to her left to see the suit of armor, Alphonse Elric, sitting beside her bed. He stands up, and takes one of her hands in his.

"Maesa! You're awake!" Maesa opens her mouth to say something, but finds that her mouth is parched. Alphonse notices this and grabs a container of apple juice, and tilts it to her dry lips. She drinks the liquid with some problems, since it burns as it goes down her throat. Aplhonse puts the drink back, and places one of his hands on her head. He softly strokes her hair, and Maesa closes her eyes at the feeling. She sighs in peace, and then the door to the room opens. Maesa's eyes shoots open, as Roy Mustang and his subordinates walk into the room. Alphonse walks protectively in front of Maesa's bed, and Roy looks at him, inquiring. Roy looks past Alphonse to the frightened girl.

"Maesa?" Maesa slowly nods her head, and Roy continues, "You had been shot in the head by one of my men." His eyes flash dangerously, "So, why are you still breathing?"

Maesa looks to the side, hiding her face with her hair. She can hear Alphonse explaining things, including her being one of the chimera as well. Roy Mustang nods his head.

"Then we need to take her, as well, Aplhonse." Alphonse starts to yell at his commanding officer, and Maesa sits up slowly, and painfully. She then gets a flashback of what happened before she fell asleep, but shakes it away from her mind. _They were only dreams of what happened before, Maesa…_Maesa looks towards Roy, eyes hard.

"I want to see Greed." Roy nods his head, and motions to one of his subordinates, who leaves the room.

"I thought you might." The subordinate walks back into the room, Greed in front of him. Greed is without his sunglasses or his vest. His hands are tied in front of him, and he is pushed forwards to her bedside. He sits beside her on the bed, placing a hand on her cheek.

"Maesa, are you all right?" Maesa nods her head, and throws her arms around Greed's neck, hugging him tightly.

"I'm scared…" Greed hushes her, softly stroking her hair with his hands, even though they are tied together. Greed murmurs to her, and softly kisses the top of her head. He gets off of the bed, and Maesa reaches out, tears falling from her eyes. Alphonse sits beside her, keeping her in the bed so that she doesn't hurt herself. Greed gets pushed out of the room, followed by Roy and his subordinates. They walks through the hallways of the hospital in silence, and when they reach a few cars outside, Greed is the first to get in. They drive for a quarter of an hour, to an abandoned factory. All of them get out of the cars, and they enter the building. Greed notices all of his chimera, with their hands behind their heads. They are lined up along a wall, with soldiers lined up opposite them with rifles pointed at them. Blondie nods his head in Greed's direction, telling him that everything is going to be okay. Greed nods his head back, slowly, and gets pushed into another room. In this room there is a furnace, into which Greed is pushed. The door is closed on him, and he hears Mustang's orders. A nozzle is turned, and Greed can feel the flames of the furnace dance around him, killing him. He can hear the sound of dozens of guns firing, and knows that all of his chimera have just been murdered in cold blood.

Greed stays standing, as his body regenerates, just as the next wave hits him. He closes his eyes, knowing that he will be in here until he never opens them again.

**Review, please! How'd you like what happened? Sorry, but the story's not done, folks!**

**~ xoxo, Ryuu**


	7. Dying

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the FullMetal alchemist series, nor do I own the characters. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

**Plot: ****GreedxOC, KimbleexOC, AlphonsexOC. This takes place before, during, and after Greed kidnaps Aplhonse Elric. What REALLY happened in the Devil's Nest...ratings may change. Rated for language, 'cuz it's Greed. Fans know what I'm talking about.**

Maesa opens her eyes to see Alphonse Elric sitting in the chair by her bedside once more. When he turns his head in her direction, Maesa moves her head so that he is out of her line of sight. It had been two months since the Amstrian soldiers had taken Greed and the chimera away; two months since she was told they were executed. Since then she had stopped eating, drinking, and speaking. The doctors had to force liquid down her throat, so that she wouldn't die of dehydration. The doors to the hospital room opens, and Alphonse's older brother walks in. He looks towards the Maesa, then at Alphonse. Placing a hand on his younger brothers' shoulder, he gives him a small nod.

"Al, you gotta let her go. She's going to die anyways. Let's go back to Risembool, okay?" Alphonse looks down at Maesa's starving body, and stands up with hesitation in his every move. As the two of them start to walk out of the room, Alphonse takes one last looks back, to see Maesa holding out an arm to him. A tear escapes her eye, and Alphonse hurries back to her side. Engulfing her tiny hand in his, Alphonse looks back to his brother.

"Let's take her with us, brother! Please!" Edward sighs deeply, and then nods his head. AS he does, Aplhonse unplugs all of the tubes and needles that are attached to her. He picks her up bridle-style, and carries her out of the room. A few doctors try to stop them, but back down once Edwards flashes them his silver State Alchemist watch. They walk through the streets, Edwards covering Maesa with his black jacket, and they reach the train station. Once boarded, Maesa relaxes.

_They can't find me now…_

************************Risembool***********************************

Alphonse and Edward walk off of the train, to spot Winry Rockbell and Pinako waiting for them. When they get closer, Winry gasps at the girl in Alphonse's arms. They rush the trio to the Rockbell residence, where Maesa is placed on a couch. Winry makes the brothers go fetch some things from town, as she takes a damp cloth and starts to cool Maesa down.

"What happened to you?" Maesa shake her head, a tear falling, and her bottom lip quivering. She looks out a window to the peaceful countryside, and takes in a deep breath.

"I died."

**Review, please! What does Maesa mean, she died? Read more to find out!**

**~ xoxo, Ryuu**


End file.
